1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a post puller and, more particularly, to a post puller configured to grasp a post from either the top or side thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of posts and, in particular, metal posts, for supporting wire fencing, barb wire and the like when erecting barriers such as fences is quite common. In particular, one reason why the metal post has become quite popular is the ease in which the post may be driven into the ground. Once firmly set in the ground, however, the metal post can be quite difficult to remove. This is particularly true for those posts having relatively small diameters, e.g. on the order of 1/4 to 1/2 inch, which are difficult to grip firmly before attempting the removal thereof.
As may be readily ascertained by its name, a post puller is a device which facilitates the removal of a post previously set in the ground. Post pullers of various designs have been disclosed in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,426 to Kvall discloses a post puller having a single tubular bar with a slotted end for gripping the shank or leg portion of a T post and a strap which slides over the bar. However, the strap prevents the post puller disclosed in Kvall from grasping the bar from the side. Thus, Kvall is not usable if the bar has an obstruction attached thereto which prevents grasping the bar from the top. U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,406 to Bezzerides, on the other hand, discloses a post puller which is capable of grasping a post from the side. In Bezzerides, the post puller includes a pair of handles disposed 180 degrees with respect to each other and connected together by a back bar. Each of the handles is provided with a jaw which faces the other such that the two are configured to grip a post therebetween. The relative positioning of the handles make it difficult, if not impossible, for a single person to operate the device.
Other two handle gripping devices have also been disclosed in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,597 to Stephens discloses a gripping device in which each handle has an independently pivotable flat surfaced jaw for gripping a pipe or rod therebetween. Gripping devices having bevelled gripping surfaces have also been disclosed in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,410,866 to Young and 1,932,540 to Whipple. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,835 to Rose discloses the use of a curved gripping face shaped to receive a rod.